


Dyed Red

by gabbywrites



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Romance, Vampire Hunters, nsfw in future possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbywrites/pseuds/gabbywrites
Summary: Ruby is a scared newcomer from a family of vampire hunters, and Yoshiko is a bored (and just… well, slightly lonely) vampire– one that is strong and not easily amused, even by the most serious attempts on her life. That is, until Ruby comes along. Their first meeting seems almost like fate, and one meeting turns into two, then three… How long can things continue as relationships deepen and people start taking matters into their own hands?





	Dyed Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic posted to this site and the first one I’ve written in a long time… I hope you all enjoy and stick around for the story! Since this is only the prologue, I promise future chapters will be longer! Sorry for the cheesy title, lol

_“Ruby! You can do this. You know you can. You can’t just put all these years of hard work and training to waste because of hesitation or fear. You’re strong.”_

Her sister’s words echoed in her head, from just before Ruby set out in search of her first kill. Dia was always so supportive and yet… Ruby trembled as she walked through the deep woods, a dagger clutched tight in her small hands.

This was the first time she went on a mission alone. Other times, she’d either been with Dia, one of her parents, or a veteran hunter to simply hide and watch a slaughtering of one of the creatures her family so strongly despised. Recently, there were multiple reports going around the village of a vampire sighting– and a female one at that. Unluckily for her, the timing of these sightings seemed to line up perfectly with the time in which Ruby formally finished her training as a huntress, and her family thought of it as a good opportunity for her. She had no choice but to accept, and hoped the vampire in question was a weak one at least. She wanted to get this over with.

Truthfully, she couldn’t stand the lure of their glowing red eyes, or the gleam of their bloodthirsty fangs, or the snow white of their skin. Everything just seemed so scary, so unreal… She wasn’t cut out for this, and while she convinced herself of that, her family seemed to think she stood a fighting chance.

_“For the sake of the village, this is what you have to do.”_ That was what she was told. Besides it being a family obligation of sorts, she didn’t get it. Why couldn’t she just be a farmer or something, she wondered, or even a housewife would be better suited for her, no matter how much she disliked men. There were so many talented hunters besides her!

The sudden rustling of leaves was quick to draw Ruby out of her thoughts, and she jolted, though her feet remained glued to the forest floor. Maybe it was just an animal… maybe. But at this late at night, she wasn’t sure how likely that was.

“Who… who’s there?!” She mustered up all the courage she had in her tiny body to speak, and stood with her weapon held out. A few very slow moments seemed to pass before, sure enough, a deep and alluring chuckle resounded from above. Ruby looked up towards the noise, her bright eyes widening as she caught sight of her supposed target.

Sitting up on a high tree branch was a girl, with blood-red eyes that shone through the darkness, and long dark hair that flowed gently in the night wind. She was dressed nicely in a dark and expertly sewn dress that complimented her figure and showed some skin, quickly evidenced by her fair and surprisingly dainty legs that dangled freely in the air. Her full lips, indented by two sharp fangs, were curved into an amused and teasing smirk as she stared down at the huntress.

She’d seen vampires before, but she was easily the most beautiful one that Ruby had ever seen. Even so, she was taught– no, she _knew_ – that beauty was just part of their cruel trickery. Yet, her breath hitched in her throat, unable to speak up as her eyes were fixed on the girl.

The tension and silence was soon broken as the mysterious beauty finally spoke, her voice confident and curious. She knew very well that she was about to have some fun.

“My, aren’t you a cute one?”


End file.
